Alone
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Harry gives up. He is alone and tired of it. Five years later almost the whole order is dead ginny is the only oen who has not given up hope on saving him just yet. Though can she find him before Voldemort the ruler of world finds her
1. Default Chapter

Harry was alone, the apartment was a small one but had two bedrooms and seemed to be made for two people not one. The fact was that after he and Ron had graduated from Hogwarts they had moved in here together and even gone through Aurora training together. However Ron had moved out when Ron finally decided to get married to Hermione had gotten engaged. That was over a year ago and they where now married and Hermione was well on her way to becoming the new minister of magic. Fudge had finally announced his retirement, and everyone was glade for he was no help in catching Voldemort. To concerned with keeping himself in power. The problem is that even now Voldemort was still at large. There was no great big war. It was the same as it had been before Voldemort first fell. Harry, Ron and the rest were all hunting Voldemort and his death eaters down. Harry woke up that morning in his apartment to his muggle alarm going off which had been for almost an hour. Harry jumps up and rushes in to his robes and dissaparates out of there right to his cubicle, looking at the time he sighs as it is 6:59 one more minuets and he would of had to do laps. That was part of his job if you where late you had to do laps it helped make sure they stayed in shape and on time. Harry then noticed a bunch of red hair just above the side of the cubicle. "Morning mate" Ron says walking to Harry's open side. "You get anywhere with your paperwork yet?" Ron asks nodding to the papers pilling up on his desk from their latest arrest in Romania where they had chased a couple of low level death eaters.  
  
Harry looks at the tiny pile next to it, "Well lets see here, Ron. I have this big pile of unfinished papers compared to this tiny pile of finished papers, what do you think?" Harry asks sarcastically then sighs leaning back in his Chair. Moving some of his still messy hair out of his face, "So anyway what are you up to? Shouldn't you be finishing your own paper work?" Harry asks.  
  
"Well yeah, but I got something to tell you first. The reason I had to cancel was that Hermione told me she was pregnant." Ron says cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear. "Hermione told me last night when I got home." He says.  
  
Outside Harry looks excited and happy for him. "Wow that's great Ron." He says and gives him a slap on the shoulder and Ron blushes, "Tell Hermione I said Congrats." Harry says smiling, Ron nods and thanks him then walks back towards his own desk to finish up the paper work. Harry spends all lunch working on the paper work and finishes up about three when a letter arrives 'meet you know where you know when,' and as soon as Harry finishes it, it bursts in to flames that give off no smell or heat, just makes the letter vanish. "I guess it's time for me to get out of here." Harry says leaning back in his chair. Harry writes two letters and puts them in envelopes. One is labeled Ginny Wesley and the other is labeled Voldemort. Just about then a ministry owl shows up just in time for Harry to send his letter like they always seem to do. That or when his own personal Owl decides he needs presents. Harry finishes up at about 4:45 putting his quitting papers in his boss' office. Even though he knew that his boss would be away on work till Monday, however it would give him time to get away. He knew he would still have a few minuets before he left and he should say good-bye to Ron.  
  
Harry finally packed his things and put on his long black overcoat he had got from the twins last Christmas. Then shrinking all of his things putting them in his pocket so no one would notice. He met up with Ron and Hermione over at Ron's cubicle where Ron was still sitting in his chair packing up his last few things while Hermione leaned against the desk. Judging by the looks on their faces, Harry could tell that they had been arguing.  
  
"Honestly Ron, do you think it would kill you to tidy up your desk once in a while?" Complained Hermione, noticing the state of her husband's tiny cubicle.  
  
"Yes it would kill me. Besides if I did, what would you complain about when you came over to see me at work?" Asked Ron somewhat playfully.  
  
"Oh believe me, I'd be able to find something." Said Hermione. Ron stood up and kissed his wife on the forehead. Harry smiled. "Oh, hello Harry. Ready to go?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and smiled at his old friend. "I'm sorry Hermione but I can't. I have to go on a mission." Harry says but in his mind he is apologizing to his best friends. "I just wanted to have you give this to Ginny for me and say good bye." He says and hugs her and shakes Ron's hand. Harry then disparates, to a street corner and moves in to a alley taking out a bottle of rum and drinks it all down in one quick gulp. This was not muggle rum, it was magical rum. The stuff that would probably kill a muggle with one taste it was made to get witches and wizards drunk with just gone glass. Harry however drunk the whole bottle and passed out, crushing his wand as he landed in some trash bags.  
  
Meanwhile Voldemort is reading a letter and bursts out laughing. Everyone turns to him starring. "Potter sent me a letter." He says smirking. "And I think I'm going to agree to his terms. I don't go after him and he won't do anything to stop me. He seems to want to just live forever and not have to worry about when I'll sneak up behind him and kill him." The crowd bursts out laughing. "If Potter gets in your way kill him, otherwise I want you to leave him alone." He says and their business is back together.  
  
At the meeting that Harry had skipped, everyone is talking about what they are going to do about the current setting of things. While Ginny is secretly reading the letter that Ron gave her from Harry all it says is that Harry is giving his apartment to her so that she could move out and that he is leaving. "Oh my god" Is all Ginny says before the screen fades black. 


	2. Chapter 1

Alone: Chapter one.

Finding Harry and a bit of a summary

Five years later (well more like three months and a few days in real time but in Harry potter time five years have all ready passed.) the world is now different than it once was. The order, which had been thriving, is now all but gone. Hogwarts is standing but there is a black cloud over it. The old professors are all gone. Now replaced by high ranking death eaters. The ministry of magic is a giant swimming hole for anyone or anything that wishes to be out in the open.

Voldemort now sits in the head masters office ruling over all of Europe and most of the world. The muggles had gone down easily after a few of there own big Nukes had come crashing down on them. Now anyone with out magic where the slaves and servants for pureblooded families.

Dumbledor died on the attack at the school. He died giving time for a few more students to escape. With his death the order fell apart. The potion master was captured helping students escape and has not been seen since then. Professor Moody was able to finish off the rest of Sirius so called family, before he was also taken down. His wake eye is at the head of the school watching over the school.

Most of the ones who escaped the attack on the school where killed in the taking of the Black house. Sirius never came back. Ron and Hermione are still on the front fighting as hard as they can, along with Tonks who is no longer clumsy or trippy.

Ginny had lost her apartment almost as soon as she moved in. Her brother Bill was the one who saved her. The ferret died when trying to take her in. Ginny is the only former member not on the front lines who is still alive. Everyone agreed that they need Harry.

So Ginny volunteered to go since she knew Ron would not let her fight. She stuck to the back places she had gone through what was left of America, Asia, Australia, and once city in Africa. Now she was back in Britain following the leads and sightings.

Now on with the story. Ginny had been working at a local pub as a Bus boy. It was not that safe for girls anymore, at least not with the death eaters all around. So Ginny passed her self off as a boy. His name was Bill Ohil. She had gotten the name off of a friend she met in America. Well the last name at least. As she walked home from work for the day, she heard a rustle in the alley. Her wand was out in a second. Not sure if she rather it be a muggle or a witch or wizard. "Lumos" she whispered her voice sounding deep, to match her male looking body. She owed so much Snape for teaching her the potion. She had gotten it right just before the attack.

The person was lying in a pile of garbage. He put his hand in front of his face. "Hey turn off the light" he says making Ginny freeze.

Ginny is now annoyed, this idiot sounded like Harry. First he almost got fired then hit on by some gay guy. Now some one was impersonating Harry. Suddenly she notices the hair and something that looks like the end of a... she freezes "Harry is that you?" she asks shocked

The person is obviously drunk now "who wants to know?" he asks standing up and now Ginny is sure.

"Oh my god Harry that is you" she says and latches on to him holding him close to her well his body for the moment.

Harry looks down at the guy who is latched on to him and says "listen I think you got the wrong guy. I odnt go for that sort of thing" he says

Bill looks at him and smiles and uses the magic word to change her back. "Harry it's me, Ginny" she says

Harry freezes for a second almost as if he is sobering up for just a moment then he pushes her away. "Stay away from me' he says and tries to run away, but Ginny using her wand shouts and knocks him out. As Harry knee falls to the ground Ginny rushes forward and grabs him just stopping her before she hits the ground.

Ginny sits there holding him against her crying, for the first time in five years. Since the day He had left her with a single word. 'Goodbye"


	3. Alone chapter 2

A.n. first off some swearing in here, second well who knows rally i forget i'm half asleep at the moment. oh yeah i don't own the orginal idea for the characters however i do own the ideas for them now, sicne i thought it up but all characters really and truley belong to J.K. rolling and her publisher and the movie maker and that guy on main oh no wait he dont own an of it. ah well on with the story.

Alone chapter 2

Harry woke for the first time in almost two years in a nice warm bed. Sitting up slowly he grabbed his aching head. Harry never bothered with the spell to get rid of the hangover. The alcohol was there to help him forget, and in the morning he just forgot for a little bit longer. "Oh so your finally up," Ginny says walking in.

Harry looks at her and groans, before rolling over and stuffing his head in the pillow. Finally after a few minuets he sighs and rolls over. Ginny is still in the doorway, just watching him. "Ok so you found me, now what you going to try and kill me to? Cause if you are just get it over with." He says

Ginny stomps over to him and puts her wand right in his face and Harry does not even blink. His eyes seem to beg for the release death would give him. "Morgeanus" She says and Harry's headache is all gone. All he does in return is glare at her. "Well you are welcome." She says and is just about to turn around but then moves down and kisses him. "That's from my mum, though she said on the cheek, and this is from me," she says and slaps him hard on the cheek. "Welcome home," she says and walks out.

"Thanks a lot slut" he yells at her as she walks off. She just responds with the finger. Too much time in America for both of them is all that this author can guess. After trying to get back to sleep for the next five minuets and not succeeding, finally his stomach grumbles reminding him he hadn't eaten for a week or two. "I'm leaving now," Harry said heading out of the bedroom door.

He tried to open it but it was locked. He turned around and walked over to her glaring. "Yes?" she asks hiding a smirk while cooking some breakfast the old fashioned way. In other words the Muggle way.

"Why is the door locked?" he asks and looks down at his clothes. "And what did you do with my clothes?" he asks

"Well your clothes where nothing but rags so I threw them out, and I locked the door cause, I figured you would just leave. I was surprised that you bothered to say good bye though." She says and takes the bacon and toast and eggs over to the table. "Now are you going to stand there or join me for breakfast?" she asks

Harry sighs and sits down across from her. "Can you pass the bacon?" he asks right before it hits the edge.

That is Ginny's temper. "What the hell is up with you? You leave for five years and do nothing but glare at me like it's my fault. I'm not the one who left everyone so they could die. Do you even know what's up with Hermione how her and Ron lost a child in this war. The war that you left everyone else to fight!" she yells at him.

Harry sits there for a moment then responds. "I left because I could not deal with it. It's not my job to worry about the world, at least not anymore. You should know that," Harry says you could hear anger in his voice at just remembering what happened. What made him see the true error of his ways in trying to be a hero. That people could fend for them self's they didn't need him there to save them.

Ginny looks at him, tears in her eyes almost "So you are saying that everything has happened is my fault?" she asks tears in here eyes and Harry dose not even say a word. "Well fine then, I have to go to work," she says getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. "if you decide you might ever want to help anyone besides yourself, well then just be here when I get home form work. I'll make it so you can leave if you want too.

So Ginny drank the potion and stepped outside after making sure the coast is clear she said the magic words and pouf she was the buser Bill. He went to work, and then seven hours later when she got back, she found and empty apartment. "I guess I better tell Ron and Hermione that Harry's gone for good." She says outloud adn suddenlly there is a nock at the door. "who is it?" she asks

It is a pizza delivery guy from Pizza hut. The one thing the death eaters liked at all about muggles was Pizza and it spread very fast. "Pizza hut I got a delivery for a Bill Ohil" he says, and Ginny sighs probably some idiot doing a prank call.

But she was hungry any ways so she pays for the pizza and closes the door. "Any for me?" Harry asks rubbing his eyes half-asleep, standing in the doorway to Ginny's bedroom.


	4. Alone Chapter 3

So Ginny drank the potion and stepped outside after making sure the coast is clear she said the magic words and pouf she was the buser Bill. He went to work, and then seven hours later when she got back, she found and empty apartment. "I guess I better tell Ron and Hermione that Harry's gone for good." She says out loud and suddenly there is a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asks her wand out just in case

It is a pizza delivery guy from Pizza hut. The one thing the death eaters liked at all about muggles was Pizza and it spread very fast. "Pizza hut I got a delivery for a Bill Ohil" he says, and Ginny sighs probably some idiot doing a prank call.

But she was hungry any ways so she pays for the pizza and closes the door. "Any for me?" Harry asks rubbing his eyes half-asleep, standing in the doorway to Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny does not jump or blush or even drop the pizza like she would of. "Go ahead but you owe me half," She says making Harry smirk. "We are on a budget for as long as we are here for" she says not wanting to mention going to fight this soon. It hurt when she thought he was gone, it hurt a lot. But she was a big girl now and would never admit it.

Harry however hopped that she would make him mad. That's why he left last time. He never told Ron about what happened. What happened between him and Ginny, how she made the decision to fight that battle. The battle cost them both so much it was insignificant but she still went out with out him and got hit by the spell. It almost killed her. "All ready back to we, I thought you said there was no more we." Harry says looking at the Pizza not eating it. He was just trying to make her mad, and boy did he hit it.

Ginny slams her fist down on to the table. "I said Harry that I was sorry, but you're not the only one who lost something that day. How do you think I felt when I found out what happened, then I lost you. Did you know what I did the day I found out that you left me to? I cut my self. If Hermione had not came to check on me, I probably would of died. So yes for the moment there is a we again. But by god as soon as I get you to your friends then that's it it's back to you three, and then me. Separate, I'll go off somewhere else and fight till you stop being such a baby and beat Tom Riddle so I can move on with my life." She says

Harry looks at her and says "And then what forget about everything that happened?" he asks sarcastically surprising him self.

Ginny walks over and grabs him by the shirt pulling him up a bit. "I won't disgrace everyone by doing something so babyish" she says almost growling. Finally letting go she walks back over to her seat and sits down. Breathing for a few seconds she finally asks "So how long till WE" putting the extra emphases on we "leave here? I'm leaving it up to you, but don't spend to long because I need to get you over to my brother and his wife, so they will stop bothering me about finding you."

Harry takes a bite of his pizza and says, "Why so on can kill me, knowing him he would still be mad" Harry grumbles in to his plate.

Ginny looks down at her plate, and says, "I never told him. I never told anyone but you," she says making Harry stop.

Harry looks at her "Ginny you should talk to someone, I mean you can't keep all that inside," He says watching her very carefully now.

Ginny brings her head up "Well the person who I wanted to talk to wasn't exactly there for me, especially not when I needed him the most. I was wrong and he just could not get over me saying I didn't need his help. He was to big headed so decided to punish the whole world and me for a few stupid lousy words and a mistake that made me wish I was never born." She says tears in her eyes. Then she gets up and head to her bedroom but stops. "You have the couch, wake me up in a couple hours so I can do the laundry I have to go to work tomorrow so let me sleep till then." She says and closes the door.

Harry finishes three pieces of pizza puts the rest away and then changes the loads looking at her clothes for a moment almost as if he is missing them, and the person who wears them. However he shakes his head and throws them in the dryer and lays down on the couch and starts watching TV. The next morning you see a empty couch with he door open to Ginny's room. If you looked inside the room you would see Ginny's arm wrapped around Harry and Harry's arm around her back. Both are dressed, but they look so peaceful. Well that's how they felt till they where woken up by a loud banging. "Surprise inspection!" a voice yells waking them both up.

Ginny grabs her wand and her hair is dark brown then she passes a vial to Harry, mouthing drink it. He nods and then suddenly Harry Potter is gone. Bill Ohil is there and he goes and opens the door. "Yes?" he asks looking tired like he just woke up.

Three wizards are there all in black robes with there hoods over there faces. It was not hard to guess who they are. "We have found out that there are two people living in this apartment not one like was originally agreed upon. We wish to know who this second person is." The wizard in the middle says walking pushing Harry/Bill out of the way. Hb looks but his wand is on the other side of them and their wands are all ready out.

Harry/Bill then does the smart thing "Jen do you mind coming out here these guys want to check and see who else I have living here,"

Gin/Jen walks out in one of the shirts she has when she is bill and a pair of workout shorts. "Yes dear?" she ask walking out wrapping her arms around him. One of the oafs is leering and Harry/Bill notices but says nothing.

The leader however hits him. "Ok, however you are supposed to tell us from now on, your rent will of course go up by two hundred dollars." He says and Harry/Bill nods as they walk out as the door closes Bill and Jen stay holding each other. Till they realize and they slowly break apart.

"I think it's about time that I get ready for work," Jen says and pulls her wand out from under her shirt. Turning her hair back to a normal color. "Don't worry about the potion that will wear off in like half an hour." She says and then looks at the clock. "Ah shit my clothes I need to go dry them" she says then check the washer to find it empty then checks the dryer and finds her clothes all warm for her.

Harry walks over. "Well since I raised your rent. Maybe I should go look for a job too, you know" Harry says

As soon as he said it he regrets it, Ginny has this grin on her face from the old days whenever she wanted to do something that he would so not want to do. "Well the place where I work has a opening as a waitress," she says making Harry sigh with relief, till he figures out what he just agreed to. "You should be glad I have so much of the potion, it shows your side for the opposite sex, Professor Snape showed me how to make it before well before he disappeared.

23471083274082730821374827348273487837482173874308217384720837408217432

Hey whats up tell me what you think about this and tlel me if you want the next chapter to be a flashback to explain it a bit.


	5. Alone bad chapter 4

Hey just to warn you this story will suck horrible but i watned to get on with it. I forced my self and the next chapter will be better and longer and i promise it wil not suck as bad as this. but anyway please read i'm working on the next chapter now since i got started again.

38742399999999988888888888888888888888888888888888822222222222222299999999

The truth is they both thought this was heaven though they would never admit it. Harry was glad to be around Ginny. Even though he said that did not care about her any more. He still never tried to leave much less take a break from leaving for even a little bit.

Now Ginny the girl who was babied by all her brothers then babied by her long time boy friend. The girl who said that she could do anything with out help. She had barley let him out of her sight. Ginny knew she had every right to be mad at the guy. He left her for well he didn't have the nerve to leave her for another girl. He left her for no one but yet here she was living with him again and slowly remembering everything she felt for him

Harry and Ginny are sitting at the dinner table they had all ready planned it both had tomorrow off from work and they would go pick up there pay checks for the week then leave town getting rid of the names. That night should of been of good fun but they just sat there both thinking of the past. "Listen Gin I'm..." Harry says but then stops short

Ginny wants nothing more but for him to go however she says, "So um are we going back to finish your war?" she asks wanting right now to cause him pain since she could deal with that. He had cause her plenty of anger now it was his time to get it back.

Harry however was not stupid enough to challenge the angry Ginny Wesley. "Yeah my war. I made a mistake and you know that. Listen Gin I left so you could have a normal life, with someone who could give it to you." Harry spits out.

Ginny however is standing in front of him in a flash pulling him to his feet. "You left cause you where scared and just wanted to forget. I stayed because I wanted us to work it out, and I didn't want to let all of the people we cared about die!"

"Yeah well I love you!" Harry shouts at her shocking him self.

Ginny drops him for a second just starring at him. "What the hell are you talking about! You left me and now your saying your still in love with me?" she half asks half yells

"Yeah." Harry says and starts to head for the bedroom but Ginny grabs him and turns him around facing her.

"You bloody idiot why the fuck are you doing this. I love you and I never stoped." She says and kisses him.

adfjksad;ffsakjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

So anyway tell me what you think. i hope its not the worst thing you ever read just one of them.


End file.
